pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Pansear
Vs. Pansear is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Plasma. It aired 2/16/20. Story Ian and Scar the Druddigon stand on one side of the field, as Paul is on the other side. Freddy and Cynthia are in the announcer’s box, as Paul considers his options. He draws a Pokéball and opens it. Mamoswine: MAMO! Georgia: Whoa! Look at that Ice type! Iris: (Shuddering in fear) Do I really have to?! Paul: Mamoswine, use Blizzard! Ian: Dragon Pulse! Mamoswine breathes Blizzard, colliding and stalling Dragon Pulse. Mamoswine stomps the ground, an Earthquake traveling the field and slamming into Scar. Scar goes down on one knee, eyeing Mamoswine. Ian: Dragon Claw! Scar lunges off its left leg, rocketing in front of Mamoswine. It forms a green energy claw on its left paw, missing a claw. Paul: Block it with your tusks! Then use Blizzard! Mamoswine blocks the Dragon Claw with his tusks, as he breathes Blizzard. Scar is frozen and falls to the ground. Paul: Ancient Power! Mamoswine glows with a silver aura, which forms an after image. The after image forms into a sphere of silver energy, him firing it and it exploding. Scar is broken free from the ice, lying on its back. Referee: Druddigon is unable to battle! The winner is Mamoswine! Freddy: Paul now takes the lead with three wins with five Pokémon still on hand! This doesn’t look good for our champion! Nia: Come on, Ian. Quick playing around! Ian: Infernape! Ian opens his Pokéball, choosing Infernape. Infernape: (Howls) Cynthia: This will be a match up! In the Sinnoh region, this was the climatic battle between the two of them! This will certainly be a battle to witness! Mamoswine tenses his legs, as he looks back to Paul. Paul: I know. We can do it though. Use Ancient Power! Ian: Return! Mamoswine fires Ancient Power, as Infernape disappears and dodges. Infernape punches Mamoswine in the side with Return, Mamoswine holding his ground. Paul looks irritated. Paul: The same trick?! Mamoswine, Earthquake! Mamoswine strikes the ground, releasing Earthquake. Infernape shakes, breaking Illusion and revealing Zorua. Paul returns Mamoswine. He throws his Pokéball, choosing Pansear. Pansear: Pansear! Paul: Use Incinerate! Ian: Night Daze! Pansear fires fireballs sequentially, as Zorua blasts through with Night Daze. Pansear jumps in the air to dodge, as Zorua rams it from behind with Feint Attack. Paul: Play Nice to Low Kick! The two land on the ground, as Pansear cheerfully chants. Zorua looks amused by this, wagging her tail in excitement. Pansear spins on its back and uses Low Kick, sweeping Zorua’s feet up and dropping it to the ground. Paul: And Incinerate! Pansear leaps into the air, blasting Zorua with Incinerate. Ian: Use Return! Paul: Acrobatics! Pansear glows blue, dashing with Acrobatics that rams Return. Zorua is blasted back, tumbling defeated. Referee: Zorua is unable to battle! The winner is Pansear! Nia frantically pulls at her hair, pacing back and forth. Nia: No, no, no! If he loses then they’ll see me as incompetent in controlling a champion! They’ll fire me and put me on janitorial duty! Rui: I can’t tell if Ian’s messing around or not. His aura fluctuation is barely noticeable. Ian returns Zorua, face now stern. Cheren: No. He’s seriously struggling. Paul isn’t holding back. Ian: Infernape. Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Infernape. Infernape: Fer? (Spots Paul) Infernape. Ian: I have to say, you’ve certainly changed. I can barely keep up with your battle style. Paul: If you weren’t playing around, then you’d be doing better. I would’ve thought that you would change with being champion. Ian: Haven’t had the title long enough. Infernape, Mach Punch! Infernape appears in front of Pansear, terrified as its shot into the air with Mach Punch. Pansear floats in the air as Infernape appears again, slamming its fists into it to spike Pansear into the ground. Infernape lands, as Pansear struggles to stand. It then begins radiating a red aura, Pansear invigorated. Burgundy: What’s happening? Trip: That is the ability Blaze. It powers up Fire type attacks when in a pinch. Cilan: But all Pansear have the ability Gluttony! It must be a hidden ability. Ian bursts out in laughter, the rest of the stadium silent at this. Nia bites at her nails, as Ian wipes a tear away. Ian: I was wrong. You haven’t changed one bit! Paul: (Chuckles) The joke’s on both of us. I didn’t even know this was Pansear’s ability. Freddy: And these two seem to be sharing some sorta inside joke! Iris: Okay. What’s going on? Wyatt: Before, Infernape belonged to Paul. He only wanted it for its ability Blaze which made it unstoppable. The joke seems that Paul is trying to change, and he accidentally ended up with the same ability. Paul: Pansear, use Incinerate! Ian: Infernape, use Fire Blast! Pansear fires an enlarged Incinerate, as Infernape blocks it with a five pronged Fire Blast. Fire Blast plows through, striking and defeating Pansear. Referee: Pansear is unable to battle! The winner is Infernape! Paul returns Pansear, grinning. Paul: I have to admit, I was ticked off when you chose Zorua instead of Infernape. But now I’m glad we got to have that battle. But now it’s go time! Mamoswine, stand by for battle! Paul throws his Pokéball, choosing Mamoswine. Mamoswine: MAMO! Ian: Mach Punch! Paul: Use Return! Infernape shoots with Mach Punch, as Mamoswine’s entire body glows with a heart shaped pink aura. Mamoswine rams Infernape, the Return energy shooting off Mamoswine’s body and plowing into Infernape. Ian: You taught it Return? Paul: Almost as strong as Giga Impact, and more consistent. Now use Earthquake! Ian: Jump over it and use Calm Mind! Mamoswine stomps Earthquake, as Infernape jumps into the air. Infernape’s head glows pink, as it focuses in. Ian: Fire Blast! Paul: Ancient Power! Infernape uses Fire Blast, as Mamoswine blocks it with Ancient Power. Mamoswine charges through the smoke, ramming Infernape with Return. Infernape tumbles back and recovers. Ian: Flare Blitz! Paul: Blizzard! Infernape is surrounded in radiating orange flames as it shoots forward, Mamoswine cooling it with Blizzard. The power of Flare Blitz is reduced as Mamoswine counters with Return. An explosion occurs, as both are knocked back. Ian: Mach Punch to Fire Blast! Infernape punches Mamoswine between the eyes, then releases Fire Blast in his face. Mamoswine groans as it suffers from a burn. Paul: No choice. Return! Ian: Flare Blitz! Mamoswine and Infernape collide with Return and Flare Blitz, resulting in an explosion. When the smoke fades, both stand tall. Infernape suffers from recoil. Mamoswine suffers from a burn, and falls over defeated. Referee: Mamoswine is unable to battle! The winner is Infernape! The crowd goes wild, as Nia rubs her arms erratically. Nia: It’ll be alright. It’ll be alright. He’s evened the score. I still have a job. Paul returns Mamoswine, and chooses Staraptor. Staraptor: Staraptor! Staraptor radiates with an Intimidating aura. Paul: Brave Bird! Ian: Flare Blitz! Staraptor radiates a blue aura as Brave Bird collides with Flare Blitz. Brave Bird breaks through and defeats Infernape. Staraptor suffers from recoil damage. Referee: Infernape is unable to battle! The winner is Staraptor! Nia screams in terror, as Ian returns Infernape. Freddy: We are at the wire now! Paul has Staraptor and one unused Pokémon while Ian is down to his final Pokémon! Ian: Sandslash! Ian opens his Pokéball, choosing Sandslash. Sandslash: Slash! Nia: Thank goodness! It’s Sandslash! Rui: This will be good. Ian will take the advantage back! Paul: Feather Dance! Ian: Sandstorm! Staraptor swings his wings out, dozens of blue feathers soaring at Sandslash. A vortex of sand blows it away, as a Sandstorm blankets the field. Sandslash appears in front of Staraptor with a glowing purple claw for Night Slash. Paul: Close Combat! Staraptor shoots his leg forward and retracts it, as Sandslash slashes through him with Night Slash. Staraptor is buffed by the Sandstorm and defeated. Referee: Staraptor is unable to battle! The winner is Sandslash! Sandslash returns to Ian’s side of the field, Ian noting several scuff marks on its stomach. Ian: Fast. Staraptor got you a lot more than his movement suggested. Sandslash: (Rubbing stomach) Slash. Paul returns Staraptor, as he draws a new Pokéball. Paul: You’ve never beaten this Pokémon. Empoleon, stand by for battle! Paul throws his Pokéball, choosing Empoleon. Empoleon: Empole! Cheren: Empoleon. It made every attack I used look as a joke. The Sandstorm thins out, though still on the field. Sandslash forms two Night Slash claws, while both of Empoleon’s wings glow like steel. The two engage in a high speed slashing battle, both of them parrying, countering and repelling each other’s attacks. The two separate, Empoleon having several scratch marks over its body. Cameron: Whoa! Look at all those injuries! Hilda: It didn’t even look like either attack hit! Sandslash pants, a large scratch down its front. Cheren: Sandslash didn’t escape unharmed, even with its Sand Veil ability. Ian: Earthquake! Sandslash strikes the ground with its claw, a shock wave tearing through the field. Empoleon is struck and knocked to the ground, where it is surrounded by Stone Edge boulders. Cyan energy balls for Hidden Power break Stone Edge, as Empoleon gets on its knee and breathes Blizzard. Sandslash flies through the Sandstorm, the Blizzard arching and following after it. Sandslash is hit, being frozen and falling from the sky. Paul: Hydro Cannon! Ian: Dodge! Empoleon forms a condensed sphere of water, firing it. Sandslash phases through the ice, escaping and avoiding the Hydro Cannon. Paul: It can even escape from being frozen? Ian: Earthquake! Paul: Block it with Hidden Power! Earthquake tears through the air, stalling as it crashes into Hidden Power. Hydro Cannon flies forward, Sandslash vanishing. Sandslash appears above Empoleon, curled up and surrounded in Stone Edge. It rolls and slams into Empoleon, who reacts with Steel Wing and cuts through the Stone Edge. Sandslash is not in it. Paul: Not bad. This is what I wanted. You to be serious! Empoleon, Hydro Cannon! Ian: Earthquake! Empoleon fires Hydro Cannon, as Earthquake strikes it in midair and cancels it out. Sandslash appears and slashes through with Night Slash. Empoleon spins as it falls, firing Hydro Cannon that hits Sandslash from behind. Sandslash: (In pain) SLASH! Both Pokémon drop to their stomaches, the two struggling to get up. Ian: Earthquake. Sandslash taps the ground with its claw, as the ground shakes with Earthquake. Empoleon bellows from the hit, dropping down to its stomach defeated. Referee: Empoleon is unable to battle! The winner is Sandslash and the victory is Ian! The crowd stands and goes wild, cheering for the battle. Nia is so relieved she collapses. Paul runs onto the field, helping Empoleon up. Paul: Excellent battle, Empoleon. Empoleon: (Disappointed) Po. Ian goes and helps Sandslash up, as the two meet the others. Ian shakes Paul’s hand while Sandslash shakes Empoleon’s. The crowd chants equally for Paul as they do Ian. Ian: That’s what I needed. Paul: Really? Ian: A battle that inspires the region. A battle where I am pushed to the wall and then rebound. Any trainer could cause that reaction, and I am not just an overshadowing figure. This way trainers challenge me instead of just stare in awe. Paul: You’ve thought your way through this, huh? That’s why you invited me. Ian: That and I wanted to battle you again. Let’s do this again soon. Paul: I’d enjoy that. Freddy: And that brings an end to the Junior World Cup! Thank you all for tuning in! I’m Freddy O’Martin and have a good day! Main Events * Ian wins his full battle with Paul. * It's revealed that Paul's Mamoswine learned Return. * Paul's Pansear has the hidden ability Blaze. Characters * Ian * Paul * Trip * Cheren * Burgundy * Cynthia * Cilan * Iris * Rui * Georgia * Sabrina * Katharine * Cameron * Miror B. * Hilda * Wyatt * Hugh * Nia * Freddy O'Martin Pokémon * Scar the Druddigon (Ian's) * Zorua (Ian's) * Infernape (Ian's) * Sandslash (Ian's) * Mamoswine (Paul's) * Pansear (Paul's) * Staraptor (Paul's) * Empoleon (Paul's) Trivia * Ian has won 2 out of the 3 full battles he has had with Paul. * The battle between Empoleon and Sandslash was highly desired by readers who read their previous battle. * Pansear having the hidden ability Blaze was an idea I had for far in the future, where he had it and used it in a similar manner. It was brought in early to feature it. ** Paul was surprised to see Pansear had the hidden ability, and both trainers had a good laugh about it. * This marks the first time that Infernape defeated Mamoswine without using its Blaze ability. It didn't utilize the ability at all in this battle. ** This is also the first time Infernape has officially lost to Paul. Before, the battle was interrupted or the battle was a draw. * Paul taught Mamoswine Return, which is a move that is more powerful the stronger the bond between them. The attack was at full power, showing they have the strongest bond possible. * Ian reveals that he chose Paul to compete as a forethought to inspire trainers to battle against him. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma Category:Pokémon Tales: Junior World Cup arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Paul arc